


The Grump Within

by NeonGhosts



Category: Game Grumps, zombies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGhosts/pseuds/NeonGhosts
Summary: Apocalyptic story starring the Game Grumps with special guests Markiplier and Commander Holly.





	

6:15 PM

The sound of multiple people breathing heavily with light footsteps is all that filled the air around the nine people rushing down a familiar street. Everyone's eyes shifted around close houses and each other as a loud groan lifted from an alleyway near some large buildings. The group stopped to see if they were clear to go, but when they saw what was walking out from the opening, it shocked them all completely.

10:28 AM - 8 hours earlier

Arin had just unlocked the door to get into the Grump space, he was always usually the first one to get there and the last to go out. He knew that everyone else who worked here will be arriving around eleven o'clock so he had decided to ready up Dan and his new recording session for Game Grumps. As he was browsing their large wall of various games from Atari to PS4 and so on, he noticed a certain game that he had heard of but never really tried out for himself, The Evil Within. Arin knew that his friend. Mark, had played it and he gave it a very good review. He shrugged and pulled it gently out of the shelf it was placed on and checked the sticky note that was written by Barry. 

4 grump heads out of 5

Sent in by an Anonymous lovely.

The man chuckled and turned to his right and headed into the spaces recording room. He noticed the screen was on and it played a familiar tune, Super Mario Maker. Arin scrunched up his nose and set up what he needed be to play the game.

11:14 AM

Most of everyone was here. Kevin was at his desk working on previous Game Grump and GrumpCade episodes. Brian was busy searching through the fridge even though he knew that Barry was getting them all something to eat. Suzy scrolled through her taxidermy things with Holly to see what she had sold and what made the most profit. Meanwhile Danny and Arin were in the recording room playing the game Arin had found earlier.

Dan was wrapped up into a big blanket that covered his body entirely except for his head. He looked at the screen and was very disappointed that they were not playing an simple, not frightening game.  
"You ready to start?" Arin questioned at the other with a grin, knowing he would have himself a fun time watching Dan be afraid.  
"No, Arin why did we have to play this game? We could do another thing of Katamari instead!" The taller male obviously tried to sound happy but his words were clogged by the whooshing of the games title screen. Arin chuckled and wrote down the time he began the recording.  
"One! Two! Three! Boom!" As he blared out his words he moved the red bar on the screen with the controller.

The two men got far into their recording session, starting and ending recordings one at a time. Arin had surprisingly making it to chapter two in the game. He just ended another recording as Dan stood up walking towards the door behind the sofa.  
"That game is scary as all hell and I hate it. I'm going to get some snackage, do you want anything?" Arin waved his hand and requested a bottle of water. As Dan walked out of the room he could see that Mark stopped by for a visit and that Barry came back from the store, he smiled to himself and went to the kitchen to get his Skittles and Arins water. He turned around to see that Mark was walking towards him, he put down the water bottle and opened the bag of skittles.  
"Hey there Markimoo." Dan cooed.  
"Hello, Dr. Sexbang." The smaller male chuckled to himself as he glanced up at the other. The two talked a bit about the game Dan and Arin were playing, Mark got very giddy and told him he couldn't wait to see the episodes.

1:46 PM

Before Dan could go back into the recording room with his things, Ross called him over to the window.  
"Hey Dan! Come check this out for a second."   
"If it's something dead I don't wanna see it."  
"No, at least I don't think so." Danny let out a sigh and walked over to him and looked out the window.  
"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Ross pointed to a man on the sidewalk,   
"That guy has been just standing there for a good couple of minutes and it's weirding me out." Dan arched a brow.  
"I'll go and tell Arin." And with that he was off to the recording room.

1:59 PM

Ross

The man standing on the sidewalk still stood there and I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe he was waiting for a ride? He would've got out his phone to call or text his ride to be faster or something. I went out of my thoughts when I saw a woman, possibly in her early twenties, walking by. Maybe if she walks in front of him, he'll react.

Slowly waiting for the woman to pass was interesting, she walked slow and cautiously but when she even got close to the man I could see her facial expression changing gradually. The man wasn't facing towards the window so I couldn't have seen what he looks like, from the face the woman was making, I could guess he was ugly, but she seemed to be over exaggerating.

As the man turned to look at the woman she quickly tried to get away from him. The woman's high heels didn't really help her situation.  
"What in the fuck.." I whispered out as I saw the strange man had a large and deep gnash in his face. As he began moving I could see that his movements were slow and.. zombie like.


End file.
